jakanddaxterfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:100.35.161.16
Difficulty of Games In my own opinion, this is how difficult each of the J&D games are: The Precursor Legacy In difficulty, I would give this game a 5/10 (though it would probably be a 5.5/10 if you try to get all of the Precursor Orbs). This game is definitely not a "walk in the park", but it is undeniably the easiest of the four J&D games developed by Naughty Dog. If you have at least half a talent for video games, this game is not difficult to get through for the most part. Ironically, Jak's health is the most limited in this game though. Jak II In difficulty, I would give this game an 8/10. It is the hardest of the four J&D games developed by Naughty Dog. Not to mention that when I, my sister, and my dad first got this game, it took us almost two years to beat it for the first time (though it's not like we played it that entire time as it was). Even after that, my sis and I have beaten this game a few more times as well, but some of the missions in it are just insane to the point where you have to rely on perfect timing in order to get them right. Now, getting all of the Precursor Orbs in this game, I've heard is like a 10/10 - which is why I've basically given up on it. Jak 3 In difficulty, I would give this game...maybe a 6.5/10? Definitely easier than Jak II without a doubt, but still medium-hard overall. Getting all of the Precursor Orbs though, is probably an 8.5/10 in difficulty - though I've still managed to do so at least three or four times, miraculously. Jak X: Combat Racing Honestly, it's hard to give a precise difficulty rating for this game. I would argue that it's easier than Jak II, but at least just as hard as Jak 3. Then again, each of the four Eco Cups in this game is designed to be deliberately more difficult than the previous one as it is, so there is that. The issue with this game isn't necessarily the difficulty of it, but the fact that it is very time-consuming and reliant on luck/chance/randomness. And of course, getting all of the Precursor Orbs in this game (which of course, is done by winning a Gold Medal on every race) is a 10/10 in difficulty - which is why I've given up on it. Finally, I've never actually played Daxter or The Lost Frontier before, but I've heard that the former is about as hard as Jak 3 in terms of both the regular story itself AND getting all of the Precursor Orbs. TLF on the other hand, I have no interest in, mainly because I've heard from people that that particular game isn't even all that great anyway. Plus, neither games are for the PS2 (which is the only PS console I own) as it is, nor are they developed by Naughty Dog. So what do you guys think of my analysis here??? I appreciate looking forward to your feedback! -- 14:52, October 4, 2019 (UTC) :You should post this on the J&D subreddit. --[[User:Tim H|'Tim']] – Talkpage 18:15, October 5, 2019 (UTC) ::And may I ask where that is? -- 23:40, October 5, 2019 (UTC) ::: The only slow place left where people still talk about J&D --[[User:Tim H|'Tim']] – Talkpage 10:14, October 6, 2019 (UTC)